Jealous much?
by DCcomicGirl33
Summary: Gaz & Zim are dating now when a new kid comes to skool.He befriends Gaz & Zim gets jealous. Gaz and the new kid hangout more and more. What will Zim do to get he attention? PS they are in hi skool freshmen year!


_**Hi! This is my NEW story! For those of you who know who I am, I know I'm working on another story and I will get to that later. This one just came to me on my last day of skool and I just HAD to write it! I hope you like this.**_

**AT SKOOL GAZ P.O.V.**

Me and Zim were sitting at a lunch table (our lunch table I may add). I was playing my G. while Zim was poking and picking at his skool food. If you guys haven't figured it out by now me and Zim are dating or going out. Yes I know shocking!

Dib had just walked over to where we were sitting. "Hey Gaz! Hi Zim." Okay I know what your thinking, 'Why is Dib saying hi to Zim? Why isn't he trying to stop him from doing evil or yelling at him? Is that even Dib?' Well let me answer you're stupid questions about my brother.

Yes Dib was FURIOUS when he found out me and Zim were dating. It took him a **very** long time to get used to the idea, but after some persuading on my part he got over it. Zim also had to tell him that he gave up trying to take over the world. He said that earth was his new home now, but that doesn't mean he had to like the human race (besides us of course but I can't really blame him for not like humans). Dib had tried to ask him why the change of heart (or squeedly spooch), but was only met with silence.

But Dib being Dib wouldn't give up that easily so every once and a while he would bring up the question. Zim just seamed to always change the subject. "Woo hoo Gaz? Anybody home?", I heard Dib say. This snapped me out of my thoughts. "Did you hear me I said hello,"

Dib had gotten a little taller over the past 5 years, but other than that he hasn't changed much. He isn't a HUGE paranormal freak like when he was younger. Yes he still looks for ghost and other weird things in his free time, but not as much anymore. I guess since Zim became good (in other words stop trying to take over the world) he lost his hobby. Once he relaxed on that he started to get friends. ACTUAL FRIENDS! So every now and then he would go and hang out with them.

"Yeah yeah sorry. I was just thinking...", I started to trail off again. I looked up to see both Zim and Dib looking at me.

"And what were you thinking about Love-pig?" "Just the past Zim. Nothing more nothing less." he nodded and just let the subject go. See that's one of the things I loved about him. He knew when to drop something and knew when he had to keep going.

Then there was my Zim. He had gotten taller over the years as well. To all our surprise because both Dib and Zim had told me that the Irkens were a very small race of aliens, and that the ones that were the tallest were the rulers which were called Tallest oddly enough. Since Zim no longer was trying to take over the world he settled for pranks. True they were very well planed and evil pranks, but they were pranks none the less. And he would cause any human (besides me) as much misery as possible. This seamed fine with Dib.

"Oh and here I thought it was something bad.", Dib said with a a chuckle. "Zim why do you even buy a lunch if your not going to eat it?", I bet that question was swimming around in Dibs mind for a while. I mean come on Dib you can guess!

"Well Dib-monkey, Zim does it to seam normal!", he said sticking out his pointy tongue. "Zim also does it because Zim had found out sometime ago that Zim can eat some earth filth food. Mainly vegetables and nachos some candies too but NO MEATS!", he looked down at his food then back at Dib. "So Zim picks at his food to find something to eat that is not meat! The healthy earth food has also been one of the reasons that Zim has grown. SO EAT YOUR VEGGIES EARTH SCUM!", he yelled as he stood up on the table.

I sighed a shook my head. I turned off my G.S. and looked up at Zim. "Zim! Get down now!", I whispered harshly. He looked down at me with a confused expression. "Eh?", he said.

"Get off the table now Zim! Before you get in trouble!", this time he seamed to hear me. He shook his head.

"I can not do that Gaz-love. ZIM MUST PROVE A POINT!", he screamed fist in the air. Everyone was starring at us. I was getting mad. I hate when people don't listen to me. I looked over to Dib to see he was getting a little embarrassed. He slouched in his circle chair. I growled in frustration.

I grabbed Zim's wrist and yanked him down off the table. He screamed and he hit the floor with a 'thud'. His feet were in the air while his back was on the floor. I glared at the lunch room. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?", I screamed and they all stopped looking. I got up from my seat and crouched down next to Zim. I leaned close to his face and whispered, "Zim you know I love you, but I **hate **it when you don't listen to me."

He looked up at me and gave me a pained smile. He lifted his head up a little more and brought his face closer to mine. "I love it when your ruff Gaz-love!", he purred. I rolled my eyes and pushed his head down. He let out a small chuckle. I got up and extended my hand and helped him up.

"Zim why do you go out of your way to make a fool of your self?", Dib asked. I could tell he meant this in a joking manner so I did not yell at him for making fun of Zim. Zim gave him a questionable look.

"I don't know what your talking about human.", Zim said calmly. He brushed himself off. "Now let us go! Me must attend our stupid classes! Those stupid 9th grade classes.", Zim growled. He put his around my shoulders (which I allowed) as we walked out of the cafeteria to our next class.

"Well being in 9th grade this year was your and Dib's fault! If you guys weren't held back for fighting all the time then you wold of already been in 8th grade.", I stated. I heard Dib chuckling at the memory.

"I guess being held back wasn't so bad." "How so Zim?", I asked. He looked at me and gave me a smirk. "Because, now Zim has much more time with his Love-pig," he cooed in my hear. He pulled me closer to him(if that was possible). I held back a smile and settled with an eye rolled.

I kissed him on his cheek. "Aw, that's all Zim gets?", he said with puppy eyes. I grew an evil smile. I pulled him closer with one of my hands and puckered up. When he did the same I pushed him away from me.

"See Zim? See what happens when you get picky? You get what you get!", I said in a teasing tone. He stumbled a little and looked back at me then he starred at me. Then he laughed deeply.

"Oh Gaz-human! You never cease to surprise Zim.", he walked over to me as we walked together.

"Will you two get a room?", Dib asked. Zim glared at him. I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes then he checked his phone. "Alright guys some friends wants to meet me. See you later!", and with that he ran off onto some direction.

"Now that we are alone," Zim gave me a suggestive smile, "hows about that kiss?" He wiggled a nonresistant eyebrow. I growled. Hes not going to give up is he? Well neither am I.

"Zim for the last time I am not going to kiss you here!" "Oh so I get a kiss when we are not here?", I opened my mouth to protest, but then I realized he was right. I did say I wouldn't kiss him **here**.

"Well Zim we will have to talk later. We need to get to class before we're late," I said about to walk into my classroom. "Besides we have the rest of the day together.", I said with a wink as I walked into my classroom.

I took my seat on the far side of the room near the window in the front of the class. This class was actually one of my favorites. It was peaceful no Did, no Zim (don't get me wrong I love him and all but I need my space) just history.

I sat in class as the teacher started to talk so I looked up to see what the news was. "Good afternoon class! I have an announcement to make," my teacher screamed. Her scream seamed to get the rest of the attention of the class.

"We have a new student joining us today.", her voice was not an annoying sweet voice, but one that held sternness. One of the reasons I like her. There were whispers among my classmates. "He as come a long way, so please show **some **kindness to the boy."

Once they heard it was a boy most of the males in the class went quiet, and more girls started whispering. I can already hear them, 'I wounder if he is cute! Do you think hes buff?' Oh gag me with a spoon. "You can come in now!", the teacher screamed.

After she said this a boy came in. He scanned the classroom until his eyes stopped on me. He smirked and walked up to the middle of the classroom next to the desk.

_**Alright done with chapter one. I left it off at a little cliffhanger. So what did you guys think? Give me your feedback!**_

_**Ok hopefully I can get chapter 2 up!**_


End file.
